After consumers or contractors open a squeeze tube or cartridge for application of a product (e.g., sealant, glue, etc.), the cap is replaced (or in some cases no cap is provided). If not used soon, the contents will set near the exit hole and the remainder may be lost, necessitating re-purchase. The present invention features content-saving systems (e.g., Series 100 plunger, Series 200 caps, Series 300 winder) for tubes and cartridges. The caps of the present invention help prevent localized hardening of a product at the opening. The tubes and cartridges can be pierced (when needed) by the 100 Series Plunger, with assist of the 300 Series Winder, to obtain the remainder of the contents (in the hand squeeze version per FIG. 7). The four system components may be provided in a kit with extra 200 Series caps and 300 Series winders, provided for storage use after piercing.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.